Operation Get Together
by DBT the awesome
Summary: Grace and Henry go on a mission to get their parents to get together. Their plan works – mission accomplished. :: Fluffy-ish one-shot:: Mad Hatter/Emma Swan, Mad Swan


**A/N Hello fellow Mad Swan shippers/readers! Don't you love this pairing? Because I have been reading fics about them, and looking at drawings of them on deviantart. I'm going mad! :) **

**Anyway, I hope you like this fluffy-ish one-shot about Emma and Jefferson, and their two kids try to get them together. Did it work? You'll have to read on to find out... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. If I did, these two lovebirds would have kissed in 1x17(Hat Trick). **

* * *

Title: Operation Get Together

Summary: Grace and Henry go on a mission to get their parents to get together. Their plan works – mission accomplished. ::Fluffy-ish one-shot:: Mad Hatter/Emma Swan, Mad Swan

* * *

"…And then she said she knew what it was like to lose your kid," Grace's melodious voice came, her tone sad. Ever since the curse was broken, she moved back in with Jefferson in his huge mansion. He told her everything about his encounter with Emma, and now Grace was recounting it to Henry.

"Those two are _so_ in love," Henry smiled, a knowing look on his face.

"I know!" Grace replied excitedly. "We should get them together! Imagine if they get married, then we'd be a huge happy family!"

"And we'd be stepsiblings! That'd be so cool," Henry continued. A moments' silence was spent thinking about how perfect that would be. "We totally have to get them together."

"Yeah! And it'd be like one of your missions," Grace agreed.

"We could call it Operation Get Together," Henry suggested.

"That sounds perfect!" Grace grinned. "Here's what we do…"

_._._._._.

"Hey, Mom, do you remember Jefferson?" Henry asked, his mouth half-full of lasagna. He and Emma were at Snow's place having dinner. She and Charming were supposed to join them, but they went for a date instead.

"Yeah, the Mad Hatter. Why?" she replied, but not before Henry noticed the small smile which flickered on her face.

"Grace and I were just talking, and we thought, wouldn't it be cool if you two got married?" he inquired innocently.

"Henry!" Emma cried, surprised.

"It's just that Grace and I were talking, and saying how sweet it would be if she was my stepsister," Henry defended.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed, interrupting their conversation. She typed a quick reply before getting up from her seat. "Duty calls, I have to go. Bye, Henry," she kissed the top of his head and grabbed her coat. Before closing the front door, she called, "Jefferson and I aren't getting married! We're not even dating!"

"Yet," Henry added silently to himself, a smirk appearing on his face.

_._._._._.

"Papa, do you remember Henry?" Grace asked, taking a sip of tea before placing the cup back to its original position diagonally right to the plate of pasta in front of her.

"Emma Swan's son? Yes, I remember him," Jefferson replied, nodding, as his lips curled slightly to form a smile.

"Well, we were thinking how fantastic it would be if the two of us became stepsiblings," she smiled.

"If you two are to become stepsilblings, then Emma and I would have to get married," he spoke his thoughts, the smile disappearing and his face paling a little.

His daughter giggled at her father's reaction. "It's alright, Papa. You don't have to get married immediately, you shouldn't rush into a marriage, you know. I'm sure Emma would understand if you take things slow," Grace patted his hand.

Jefferson chuckled nervously. "Take it easy, Grace. Emma and I aren't even dating yet," he rubbed the back of his neck.

Grace smiled as she jumped at the opportunity. "This is your chance to do it! Go on, Papa, you deserve your happily ever after," she urged.

"I already have my happily ever after. I have it with you," he told her lovingly, grabbing her shoulders and looking at her in the eye.

"That's not what I meant," she shook her head. She sighed before she thought about how to phrase it. "Snow White has Prince Charming, Cinderella has Sean, Belle has Rumplestiltskin. How about you, Papa? I want you to have a happily ever after too."

"And you think that Emma would be my wife, my happily ever after?" he asked, trying to comprehend her words.

Grace nodded eagerly. "Please, Papa, just give it a shot," she asked angelically, her big brown eyes pleading.

Jefferson sighed. He couldn't say no to his dearest daughter, especially when she was using the puppy-dog eyes. "Very well, sweetie. I'll do it for you," he smiled.

"You won't regret it, Papa" she beamed, her smile reaching from one ear to another. She couldn't wait to tell Henry about her success.

_._._._._.

A few days passed, and Grace invited Henry over for tea. Henry managed to persuade Emma to come, and after that Grace had ease convincing Jefferson to attend the party.

"This is your chance to ask Emma out on a date, Papa," Grace winked before opening the door to reveal their guests. "Hello Emma, hi Henry!"

"Hello Grace and Mr Jefferson," Henry greeted politely as he entered their mansion. It was Henry's first time meeting Jefferson, and he was both excited and nervous. He looked even cooler than in the book.

"Hi Grace. Jefferson," Emma greeted, giving a smile to the young girl and a firm nod to the man. Having not seen him since the incident, things were a little tense between them.

"Emma," he returned the nod with a steely gaze before turning to Henry with a smile. "Come along, Henry, let me lead you to the party."

The tea party between the four of them went smoothly, with the two children chatting away, oblivious to the awkwardness between their parents. Once they were done, they cleared all the cups and the plates, bringing them back to the kitchen before gathering in the living room.

"Henry, could you help me with some history work? I can't seem to get the concept," Grace requested, giving an opportunity for the adults so talk things out.

"Yeah, sure," Henry replied, smiling, before they left the room. Everything was going according to plan.

It was just the Mad Hatter and Emma Swan left in the room. Jefferson's gaze never left Emma's face, blatantly looking at her. Emma, on the other hand, looked everywhere except in his direction. She noticed the different shades of blue on the walls, which type of wood the table was made out of, what kind of light the ceiling lamp gave off.

After counting the number of tiles on the ceiling twice, she couldn't help it anymore. "Could you stop that?" she snapped, looking at Jefferson squarely in the eye.

He cocked his head to the side. "Stop what?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Staring at me! It's creeping me out, and irritating me," she folded her arms in annoyance.

"I was just trying to figure out if the hat I made would fit you," he admitted, a smirk on his face, his eyes delirious.

Emma looked stunned for a moment. "What do you mean?" she asked in suspicion.

Jefferson chuckled slightly before reaching under the chair and taking out a read top hat. "Let's see," he smiled, gingerly laying the hat on her head of blonde hair.

"It's beautiful," Emma admired, looking at herself in a nearby mirror.

"It's an apology gift of sorts. And an invitation," he explained, an unusual sparkle in his eyes.

"Invitation?" she asked as she turned away from the mirror ad looked at him in confusion.

"Emma Swan, would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked hopefully, taking her hand.

A wide smile couldn't help but appear on Emma's face. "I'd love to."

"Success!" Henry whispered as he high-fived Grace, who was with him outside the room, eavesdropping on the adults.

"Next step, engagement," Grace replied in a hushed tone, the two children silently giggling.

* * *

**A/N Aww... Ain't t cute? I know it's a little short, but I didn't want to drag it on and it'll become too boring and all, so I stopped here. Thanks for reading! And leave a review, if you please.**

**~DBT**


End file.
